Be There
by fandomwriter101
Summary: After Bryan has a phone call with his estranged mother, he talks with David about how he wants to be the best possible parent to their child and addresses his fears of ever losing someone close to him again.
1. The Phone Call

**A/N Well this is my first Bravid drabble! I have another multi chapter prompt in mind that is a little angsty...but I would rather write it after season 1 or something idk haha. But since Ryan Murphy is the master of continuity (insert sarcasm here) and there aren't a lot of Bravid fics on here...I figured I'd write this one. It is a continuation of Bryan calling his mom after they assumedly have been estranged...idk what their relationship was supposed to be like because Ryan dropped this plotline as fast as he made Glee the Finchel Show. Um...on that note...enjoy...it's just a little drabble on Bryan wanting to be there as a parent for their baby because of his parental issues lol.**

**And I have obviously never written Bryan and David before and I have only known these characters for like two months (or like 2 years if we call them Klaine) so forgive me if its awk.**

Bryan watched David leave the living room, and then thought to himself. Pushing his hesitation aside, he reached for his iPhone. He dialed the hardly used number on and held his breath as he raised the phone up to his ear.

After a few rings, Bryan's mother answered very blatany, "Hello?"

Bryan started to tear up at the sound of her voice by default. He didn't know why, but he didn't stop himself.

As a result, his voice came out a little broken up, "Hey mom it's me..."

The line was silent for a few seconds before his mom spoke up.

"Bryan! I-I can't believe I'm hearing from you right now..." She finished with a laugh, but it was so tense that it just made Bryan more nervous.

"Um...yeah mom. Look are you busy right now? Because I know it's late and uh-"

Making things even more awkward, Bryan's mom cut him off saying - "No! Well...I was just about to go to bed but I guess that could wait - if this is something important."

Bryan gulped, taken aback that his mom would rather go to sleep than talk to her estranged son.

He quickly responded, "Oh no. No nothing important mom...just the same old stuff. Your son writing, producing, and directing a popular TV show etc...nothing new."

Bryan's mom replied, "Oh honey that's great! I never seem to catch it...but there's always next season right?"

Bryan, aggravated by his mother's careless response, replied, "Yeah. Absolutely mom. You know what is also not important? David and I are-"

Bryan stopped himself and thought whether he really wanted to tell his mother about the baby right now. He wasn't exactly in the best mood about her after this discussion. And he doubted that she would miraculously come back into his life anytime soon- regardless of a baby.

Bryan's mom, listening to silence, said, "Bryan? You still there?"

Bryan took a deep breath and sighed into the phone. "Yup. Still here."

His mom answered back, "You were saying something about David-"

"He's great mom. Just great. Yeah things are going really well...but that's all..."

"Oh well great honey! Look I know we haven't talked and I haven't called but things have just been so hectic lately! I'd love to stay on the line but with work tomorr-"

"I understand mom. It's totally a-okay. Um...I lov-"

"Bye Bryan!"

The line died and Bryan stared at the screen in frustration. He threw the phone down on the couch. And rubbed his tearing eyes frantically. He wasn't going to let David see him like this. He got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom, leaving his phone on the couch.

**This is just Chapter 1! There will def be one more chapter but I am just too lazy to write it all right now haha. I hope you like it...its just a little drabble to get me started on writing fanfiction for this show:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and thanks for reading! New chapter should be up within the next day or so...**


	2. Be Here

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks to whoever is reading this:) I got a few favorites and follows and one or two reviews I think so I figured I would finish it up for those people...So I guess you could say this whole fic is just a two shot and here comes the last part...this is just a strictly Bravid scene based on Bryan's convo with his mother. Hope you like it! I always adore the routine bed scenes we get at the end of an episode and stuff so this is one of those;) k ill shut up now.**

Bryan walked into the bedroom to see David sitting on top of the covers, apparently waiting for Bryan to join him.

"There you are, " he said.

Without saying a word, Bryan nodded and climbed into bed, not facing David, with his head tightly sunk into the pillow.

David peered over to look at Bryan, confused by his pout and attitude.

"Bry...you okay?"

Bryan quickly answered back, "Fine David." He didn't even look at him.

David playfully pushed on Bryan's shoulder and said, "Spill it."

Bryan moved closer to his side of the bed and said, "There's nothing to _spill_ David let's just go to bed."

David sighed and naively assumed he knew what his partner was upset about.

"Look. Honey I know your fans of _Sing_ are always on your back lately but..."

Bryan groaned, annoyed, and quickly moved from his position to sitting upright on the bed.

"It's not _Sing_ David! It's- my mother."

David's smile quickly faded as he sat up next to Bryan, now knowing this was something serious.

"You were on the phone with her just now weren't you...," David said quietly.

Bryan simply said, "Yup!"

Noticing Bryan was trying to hold back delicate tears, David grabbed his hand and asked, "You wanna talk about it- her?"

Bryan sighed and shook his head. "No. No I don't want to talk about how she's always busy, never calls, never supports me, and doesn't even care we are having a baby!"

David raised an eyebrow and let go of Bryan's hand. "She said she didn't care?"

Bryan looked down at his pillow and replied, "Well I didn't exactly have the nerve to tell her..."

David gave Bryan a judgmental look.

"David it's not because I didn't want to. You and me having child together is going to be the proudest moment of my life - and I want everyone to know but -"

"Not your mother."

Bryan shrugged. "I was _this_ close to telling her David. _This_ close. And then she starting going on about how she was busy and she has work tomorrow and this and that...I just wasn't feeling very "baby announcement" with how she was talking to me."

David smiled, "You and your pride Bryan..."

Bryan got fed up and got off the bed. "This has absolutely _nothing_ to do with my pride David! This woman, my own _mother_, has never been there for me and still isn't here for me to this day! Do you know how awful that feels? To have memories of your mom not wanting to go to your theatre performances or I don't know..."Math-a-thons". Out of all the great things that this pregnancy is bringing us - it brings me one thing that I hate. Fear. The fear that I can't be the best parent I want to be."

David saw Bryan start to tear up and reached for his hand, pulling him back towards the bed.

"Bryan Collins. Don't you ever dare think like that. Remember when we were went on our second date at that overrated restaurant? And you asked me if I would ever be interested in kids? What did I say to you..."

Bryan sniffled and rolled his eyes at David's sweet lecture. "You said...with the right guy."

David rubbed Bryan's hand and said, "Exactly. Now would I be having a baby with you if I didn't think you aren't going to be an amazing, out of this world Daddy? Absolutely not. Bryan just because your mother couldn't be the parent you wanted her to be doesn't mean it is going to rub off on you and our baby..."

Bryan nodded. "I love you for saying that. You know that right? But it's not just that...I lost her. Not just as a mother, but as a best friend. And you're more than my partner David. You're my best friend in this whole world. I don't want to lose another best friend. I don't want to lose you."

David looked Bryan in the eyes, touched by what he had said. "You are never going to lose me. Not now, not ever. And especially not when that baby comes."

Bryan smiled to himself. "Just do me one favor. Always be here...okay?"

David took Bryan's hand. "That's not a favor. That's a commitment I've already made."

With that, David kissed Bryan like he always did, and they went to bed. Somehow, Bryan was thankful he had made that call.

**AW. lol I really enjoyed writing that scene. I hope you got the crazy Glee fans reference about Sing lol:) And I loved Andrew's acting in Baby Clothes, when he was upset about the guy in the department store, so I couldn't help but write another little angsty speech for him:) I am sorry if this was reallyyyy cheesy but they overwhelm me with fluff feels so it sort of just happened. Good news! I do enjoy writing these two! Soooooo if you have any prompts you would like me to write just stick them in your REVIEW yes that's right REVIEW ;) I know there is a shortage of New Normal stories on here so help me out to help you out! **

** THANKS so much for reading #bravid**


End file.
